Nexomnitrix
The Nexo Omnimatrix, better known as the Nexomnitrix is an extension of the Omnitrix in Ben 10: Chronolegacies that is built by Professor Paradox from the essence of other Omnitrices and used by Ben Tennyson to transform into many alien life forms. Appearance The Nexomnitrix has a sleek watch-like design. Its wristband is primarily colored black with green circuit-like patterns, with the edges colored white. The faceplate is surrounded by a grey rim. It does not have any buttons, instead responding to Ben's touch. Appearance Modes * Absolutrix: Like the original Omnitrix, only its black parts are white, its white parts are gold, and its green part is dark blue. Its creator designed it in this derivative manner on purpose, to subtly mock the one who wanted it made. The Absolutrix can be reformed, the symbol changing from an hourglass symbol to an A-like symbol. In addition, the entire device became white, with dark blue and gold highlights. * AemuTrix: The AemuTrix consisted of a purple bracelet component with three buttons and a hexagonal symbol component with a purple version of the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on it. * Infinity: The Infinity can have many different forms, but the current version resembles a sports watch, with the Omnitrix dial on the faceplate. Its band is black the faceplate is green. * Negative Omnitrix: The Negative Omnitrix looks like Ben's Omniverse Omnitrix, but red, like Albedo's. Modes * Active Mode: '''The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. (Upwards of two hours) In this mode, the dial is green. * '''Recharge Mode: '''The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging. (Full Recharge Time = Three Hours) In this mode, the dial is red. * '''Scan Mode: '''The Infinity is unlocking new DNA from a nearby source. In this mode, the dial is yellow. * '''Recalibration Mode: '''The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape. (Sometimes both) In this mode, the dial is blue. * '''Radiation Detection Mode: '''The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. In this mode, the dial is orange. * '''Map Display Mode: '''The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. orange-ish red. (Must be previously scanned) In this mode, the dial is white. * '''Self-Destruct Mode: '''The Infinity is charging an explosion to self-destruct. (Can be deactivated) In this mode, the dial is orange. * '''Sleep/Grounded mode: '''Th Infinity has been temporarily shut down. (Can be deactivated) In this mode, the dial is grey. * '''Shut Down Mode: '''The Infinity has been completely shut off, permanently. In this mode, the dial is black. * '''Magic Control Mode: '''The Nexomnitrix is being controlled by an outside force using magic. In this mode, the dial is pink. * '''Hacked: '''The Nexomnitrix is being hacked. However, this is now impossible, because the Nexomnitrix has an impenetrable firewall. In this mode, the dial is purple. * '''Master Control: In this mode, the dial is bright green. The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. The user can use all of the Nexomnitrix features at will. * Randomizer: '''In this mode the Nexomnitrix changes the alien form randomly in short periods of time. * '''Life Form Lock-When this mode is active Ben can stay in alien form as long as he wants should the situation call for it. However, this mode is rendered useless because of Ben currently having access to Master Control. * Hard Reset: This Mode makes the Nexomnitrix shutdown and activates itself again. This can lead to some functions being unavailable such as the ability to transform DNA. * Voice Command Mode-Gives user access to voice commands. * Nexomnitrix Panel-This panel has many functions, for example, a Map and a Mode Select Screen for the Nexomnitrix. The Nexomnitrix menu also displays icons on tabs such as Return to the Transformation Selection Menu, Messages, More Options, Return to the Main Menu, Nexomnitrix Settings and Altimeter. Mode Selection * Stealth Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix invisible. * Uniform Mode-This mode was shown near the end of Chapter 7: Fold, it allows the user to change the Omnitrix's appearance and it creates a uniform for the user. * Classic Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix look like the Prototype Omnitrix. * Factory Mode-This mode removes all the firewall and outer shell cosmetics of the Omnitrix. * Protection Mode-This mode is adaptive, it creates protection for the user for, example an armor. Features General * The Nexomnitrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. * The Nexomnitrix has a quick change feature. * The Nexomnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Nexomnitrix protects the user from negative effects such as possession. * If someone tries to tamper with the Nexomnitrix against the user's will, the Nexomnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. * Once placed on the wearer, the Nexomnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. * The Nexomnitrix is able to repair genetic damage. * The Nexomnitrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). * The Nexomnitrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Nexomnitrix has a Master Control. * The Nexomnitrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. * The Nexomnitrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. * The Nexomnitrix does not mistransform. * The Nexomnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. * The Nexomnitrix allows the user to transform into a wide variety of alien life forms that each have their own unique powers, abilities, and in some cases, weaknesses. Aliens are grouped together in sets of 10, and the user can switch between sets through precisely-timed button inputs. * To let the user change size, matter can be created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. This can also be used to consume chosen items and “digest” them into energy in an emergency. * The Nexomnitrix can store near-infinite amounts of data without requiring access to a Codon Stream. * The Nexomnitrix has a quick-change, slow-change, and gradual metamorphosis feature. * Manually touching the Nexomnitrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal, but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. Only the user and trusted friends of the user can perform this, touches of enemies and strangers are ignored. * The Nexomnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist or torso. * Can teleport to any other body part on the user at will. * When the user is not in the form of an alien, the user can temporarily add "Glitch Abilities" to any chosen alien. The next time that alien is selected, he will be granted powers atypical of its race, such as granting a Petrosapien the ability to telekinetically manipulate air and create tornadoes. * When the user is currently in the form of an alien, the Nexomnitrix can create a hardlight construct of any mount the alien's species has tamed and ridden. If one does not exist, or if that alien's mount is not wanted, it will select a suitable animal within its databanks and scale it up to the user's size. * When the user attempts to become an alien that would not fit in the current location, the user can choose to become a smaller version of that alien, with the standard size. Axel hacked this to work at will, so if he wanted to do so, he could kick your butt as a three-inch-tall To'Kustar. * The Nexomnitrix can enter New Mode. In this mode, the Nexomnitrix will automatically transform the user into forms the user has not used before, selecting the best one for the situation, no matter what new silhouette the user might select. * The Nexomnitrix can edit the DNA of any alien the user is transformed into on the fly to grant the user new defensive abilities, but not offensive ones. * When worn, the Nexomnitrix can protect the user from certain negative effects, such as possession by an Ectonurite or Vladat, and the mutating effects of things like Corrodium and Dr. Animo's mutant ray. * If someone tries to tamper with the Nexomnitrix against the user's will, the Nexomnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. Whether this feedback pulse is lethal, nonlethal, personality-altering, or mind-swapping is up to the user. If the user is not aware of this feature, the device decides. * Can induce Ultimate Evolution, and Double Ultimate Evolution in the user, and in targets through firing a thin blue beam that scans DNA and alters it in real-time while instantaneously simulating the typical hellish conditions needed for the DNA to evolve. * Once placed on the wearer, the Nexomnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. Not even with things that could remove a standard Omnitrix. If the user doesn't want it to come off, it isn't coming off. * The Nexomnitrix can grow for an hour and encase the user in near-invincible powered armour able to use the various abilities of aliens at will. Every alien whose power is accessed in this form is locked, and unable to be used again, for 24 hours. * Can display all aliens unlocked in its database. * Every time the user shifts from one form to another, all damage dealt to the user is removed. The new form's health, mana, and stamina are restored fully. * When transformed, the alien's Universal Peace Symbol varies in colour depending on the species chosen. The Nexomnitrix's selected symbol colour for each alien can be manually altered by its wearer. * Can record and broadcast video footage while editing it on the fly. * Can hack alien data into and out of other Omnitrix-like devices without anti-hack protection. * Can repair genetic damage, and cause it. Gwen will not let Ben use the latter ability maliciously unless she feels the target deserves it. * Can change the eye color of aliens the user turns into to match the user's original eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * Can scan and store the DNA of members of the wearer's own species. * Can create memory-erasing flashes of light. * Its Ultimate Mechamorph can show the wearer what it sees, allowing the user to see everything in a 360-degree radius and see in multiple light spectrums. * Immunity to hacking attempts, electrical hijacks, and any solar-flare nonsensery that might cause other Omnitrixes to malfunction. * Its battery is never full or empty, and always charging, because it uses an ever-expanding pocket dimension of energy to store and access power it may need for mana attacks, transformations, and anything else. It continues to charge at 80% efficiency while the user is transformed. * Can render the user immune to temporal attacks and shifts in the timestream. * Whenever the user turns into an alien for the first time, the user is instantly taught every aspect of that alien's being, every power the alien has, every caveat and weakness to the alien and its powers, and every neat trick an Omnitrix-user has historically performed with that alien. * This device can use necromantic magic to access dead beings, copy their information, and use them as forms the user can temporarily transform into. This device has a separate pocket dimension to store the dark magic it absorbs and can generate on command, and this dark magic gets 2% stronger every time someone in the universe dies. * This device can launch odd magical balls that look like thought clouds. These magical balls "Repaint" anything they come into contact with, transforming them into any form of art the user desires. The user can turn enemy weapons into useless two-dimensional paper-thin works of cubist art, turn wounds into art that can be washed off, and turn anything the user wants strengthened into a spike-covered and dangerous-looking work of art, or a high-tech mechanical work of art. Finally the device can turn anything the user paints, draws, or sculpts into a real thing, trap foes within books and pages, and create books made of information the device has stored. * Can reflexively use the Celestialsapien DNA inside it to render the user immune to reality-warping and history-warping effects the user does not want to be affected by. * Can get people "Up to speed" by being on the user's arm while he punches someone in the face, activating the device's upgraded "Infodump" function to force information chosen by the user into the target. Yes, with this device, the user can literally punch information into someone. * Can drain mana and suck in magical attacks to empower the battery. * Can reverse magical effects in a localized area around the user. * Can synchronize with other Omnitrix-like devices wirelessly and scan all unique stored DNA, though whether he can take over the device and prevent it from functioning properly depends on the willpower of the device's wearer and that wearer's awareness of the hacking attempt. * Can alter the colouration of aliens the user transforms into manually. * Can create racial variants of different aliens, becoming a lightning-themed Heatblast or a wind-themed Gravattack, for example. These variants are stored after creation, but can be deleted or compressed in a ZIP file to save space. * Can create aliens that the user has unlocked, copying their DNA into reality and Ultimate Evolving them if the user desires. How smart an Artificial Intelligence these Aliens get, and whether they can become truly thinking and feeling beings or mere bodyguards and attack dogs is up to the user when they are created. * Is controlled and kept in check by an Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph by the name of Holly. This Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph, a being made of pure data, can wirelessly possess technology and enhance any chosen life form, mechanical or biological. This UGM can also deactivate and temporarily lock away certain features when it deems its user to be abusing them. * Can interface with the user's mind and respond to verbal or mental commands. * User keeps full access to his impressive magical power in all alien forms. His forms can only ever enhance his magical power, and never diminish them. * Can suck up the souls of those who die near the user, and store them for safekeeping. * Thanks to its bond with an Ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph, the user can physically touch and harm intangible foes when transformed. * Can alter the wearer's DNA temporarily to enable survival in hostile environments. Due to a glitch, this deactivates his taste buds and ability to feel pain for an hour whenever he eats spicy food. * Can scan the contents of books and psychically implant their info into the user's mind. * Can artificially synthesize new DNA on the fly. * Can construct the bodies of Aliens in the Nexomnitrix's database outside of the user's body and mentally control these “Projections” remotely. * Can create mental backups of the user that live on through artificial intelligence and upload them into machines or projected alien bodies. * Can scan situations and transform the user into whatever alien the Nexomnitrix deems best for the job, despite the user's wishes. * Can alter the colors of objects. * Can create energy fields that temporarily negate all power use. * Can negate magnetic effects in the area. * Can fuse two, three, seven, or ten aliens into a single form with all of their abilities and strengths at a time. Can not fuse four, five, six, eight, nine, or more than ten aliens into a single form at a time, because Axel only specifically mentioned the numbers 2, 3, 7, and 10 when requesting this feature. * Can not store alien fusions, unless its DNA sample is scanned from a living alien fusion besides the user. * Can make the user immune to the mind controlling-effects of foes. * Can control Nanites and Nanonanites. * Possesses the powers of all 5 Charmstones of Bezel and The Keystone of Bezel, due to the wearer obtaining and scanning them. * Possesses the powers of a Slimebiote. * Can scan any tech, and copy its effects. Even if the tech is partially biological in nature. * Can adaptively evolve new abilities, powers, and immunities when the situation calls for it. * Can control cheese. * Can teleport the user to any location, even in other universes the user knows of. * Can scan any object and determine its purpose, function, planet of origin, universe of origin, and creator. * Can create objects out of stored energy, though it is easier and more cost-efficient to create temporary "Constructs" out of hard light projected from the Nexomnitrix. * Can project a natural forcefield around the user that protects the user from fatal blows. This forcefield draws power from the device's other-dimensional energy battery. * Can bolster its energy battery and Object Creation powers with the energies of Willpower, Avarice, Rage, Fear, Compassion, Hope, Love, Life, Death, Friendship, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generousity, Kindness, Responsibility, Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Justice, Intensity, Pain, and Inspiration. * Can travel freely through time. * Can do anything the Sword Of Ascalon can do, after Ben scanned the weapon into his own Nexomnitrix while defeating an evil AU!Ben who wielded this weapon without mercy or justice. * Can stop time for up to ten minutes at a time. No other Omnitrix or Nexomnitrix functions are available during this time. * Can emit a “DNA Sonar” wave that scans all life forms around it, charge time determines range. * Can fire “DNA Beams”, blue beams that can temporarily or permanently transform the target into any alien in the Nexomnitrix's database. Holly will not let him use this ability maliciously. * Can create loud noises and play recorded sound clips. * Can launch beams of light from the Nexomnitrix's central dial, functioning as a wrist-mounted laser or a wrist-mounted torch. Depending on the intensity, these light sources can burn vampiric aliens or simply illuminate books in the dark. * The Nexomnitrix allows Ben to travel through time. * The Nexomnitrix can copy the effects of the Proto-Tool, and extend a similar weapon on it using Galvanic Mechamorph DNA. * The Omnitrix allows the user to change their genetic code and turn into one of many aliens from the Omnitrix's alien arsenal that are sorted into playlists of ten aliens. ** The Omnitrix transformations are the prime example of the species being healthiest, strongest and most versatile. ** The Omnitrix automatically use the molecules of it's wearer's clothes to create coverings for the transformations. ** The Omnitrix's placement varies between transformations it can be placed anywhere on the transformation for example chest, head etc. ** The Omnitrix Aliens all have green eyes with some exceptions like Heatblast. ** The Omnitrix can supply transformation with the necessary equipment for safe use, such as Goop'santigravity projector, Ripjaws breathing brace, and NRG's suit. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that changes user back to their original form when they are done using the form they transformed into. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed can also switch the user between different transformations. * The Omnitrix has a "Master Control" which gives Ben unlimited transformation time, transforming into an alien or switching between transformations using thoughts, no mistransformations and unlocks every single DNA sample in the Omnitrix database. Master Control can only be accessed by Azmuth's voice command or by code. * The Omnitrix can analyze the opponent's moves and can show playbacks of battles. * The Omnitrix can be used as a communicator. * The Omnitrix can be plugged into the Plumber Base's computer towers and presumably other computers. * The Omnitrix can repair DNA damage. * The Omnitrix has Voice Commands. * The Omnitrix has a settings panel in which Ben can activate several modes that change the look of the Omnitrix, his outfit and other settings that change alien selection display, the alien he will turn into in case he is knocked out etc. * The Omnitrix can import basics instincts of the alien into Ben's brain seconds after transforming, this feature is very useful when Ben transforms into a new alien. * The Omnitrix can unlock new transformations, modes and new features using codes which are activated using the dial. Evolutionary Function * The Nexomnitrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Infinimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The Nexomnitrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is typically activated by pressing the Nexomnitrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow, but can be accessed hands-free when the Master Control is active. The evolution feature places the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for two million years in what is described as a "worst case scenario". The actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. * The Nexomnitrix can grant aliens a second ultimate form "Ultimate-er" form, or "Double Ultimate", or "Ultimate Mk2". This evolution feature places the selected species in an apocalyptic simulation for seven duodecillion centillion years, a simulation that adapts to the new alien's abilities over time to force them to evolve further, and evolve more abilities in the process. Their main ability of these forms, however, are affected the most. These abilities typically end up semantic and almost magical in nature. For example, while Ultimate Fourarms is a bigger and stronger purple Fourarms with six arms and the power to bend a different element with each arm, "Ultimate Fourarms Mk2" is a thinner, yet still physically-strong four-armed behemoth who has the ability to "Push" things. He can "Push" the intelligence out of one target and into another, "Push" the damage an object suffered into an enemy, repairing the object while transferring the damage onto its target, "Push" the toughness out of a foe and defeat him in one punch, and so on. * The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions * The Nexomnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Nexomnitrix functions as a GPS. * The Nexomnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. * The Nexomnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Nexomnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. * The Nexomnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. * The Nexomnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. ** It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. * The Nexomnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Color Coding * The Nexomnitrix can display eleven colors, each meaning something different: ** Green: Active Mode or Master Control ** Red: Recharge Mode ** Yellow: Capture Mode ** Blue: Recalibration Mode ** Purple: Controlled ** Orange: Self Destruct Mode ** Grey: Deactivated ** Black: Stop Mode ** Pink: Under spell effect ** White: Map Display Display Modes * The Nexomnitrix has many display modes: ** Black silhouettes ** Green holograms ** Multi-holograms ** Full-color holographic wheel ** Alien List ** Favorites List Clothing * The Nexomnitrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and can even create different types of clothing and accessories, commonly colored green, white and black (or any combination of the three colors), to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. ** Certain aliens such as Heatblast and Ghostfreak do not have clothes as they either do not need it or it would restrict their abilities. Allocation * When the user is transformed, an Nexomnitrix symbol appears on the chest. ** The Nexomnitrix is in the center of the chest area on every alien for easy access. This does not apply to certain aliens, such as Eye Guy, as it would restrict their abilities or it would not be practical for it to be on the chest. Voice Command * The Nexomnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. ** Access Master Control *** Unlocks the Master Control but only works with Ben Prime's voice. The Nexomnitrix has scanned the frequencies of Ben's voice using nanites. ** Nexomnitrix Reset Code 10 *** Activates Reset Mode. ** Nexomnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode. ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. ** Nexomnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Nexomnitrix recognize Ben. ** Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock *** Disengages Life-Form lock. Back-Up DNA Pods If an alien is stolen or rid from the Nexomnitrix, inside it has 200 more sets of DNA for that alien. Aliens All of the aliens in playlist one through seven were unlocked by Professor Paradox travelling through time. He also enhanced the aliens in the Nexomnitrix (not to mention the Nexomnitrix as well) using the Chronologger, a device he built. The rest of the aliens unlocked were scanned by Ben and the Nexomnitrix unlocking aliens from other Omnitrices. Playlist 1 Playlist 2 Playlist 3 Playlist 4 Playlist 5 Playlist 6 Playlist 7